


The start of a family

by Tina908



Series: Hannibal Lecter Pairings [20]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Abigail Hobbs, Dark Will Graham, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Murder Husbands, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina908/pseuds/Tina908
Summary: Will wakes up in the middle of the night with a need to visit Abigail.-“We’re not the only ones here with a secret, are we Abigail?”-Hannibal is 48, Will is 36 and Abigail is 18
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal Lecter Pairings [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604770
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134





	The start of a family

**Author's Note:**

> As always a little friendly reminder that English is not my first language and therefore there will be mistakes.

“Why is this thing so damn slow.” Will growled and actually stumped his food on the ground like a child.

“I believe the purpose of this particular elevator is to destroy your life with it’s slowness.” Hannibal answered, his face and voice carefully neutral.

“Would you please just shut up? Don’t pretend that you’re any better than me.” Will grumbled.

Hannibal didn’t answer because, well, his husband was right, he too was rather anxious to see Abigail.

Will had woken up in the middle of the night with the feeling that they needed to go see Abigail and Hannibal trusted his husbands gut feeling.

Will was out of the elevator and down the hall before the doors had even open fully, with Hannibal right behind him.

“Excuse me, but you can’t go in there!” A nurse called out to Will just as he was about to open the door til Abigail’s room.

Will turned to the nurse with an angry frown. “Why?” He demanded.

“T-the Doctor is in there now.” The nurse answered stammering, clearly frightened by Will’s anger.

“What happened? Is Abigail alright?” Hannibal asked before his husband had the change to answer.

“Y-yes. She’s alright but she’s just woken up and the doctor is checking her over now so you can’t go in there.” Nurse was still stammering which probably had something to do with the way Will was glaring daggers at her.

Just as Hannibal was about to talk again the door to Abigail’s room opened and the doctor stepped out. “Dr. Lecter, you and your husband can go in now.” Dr. Hanson said and stepped aside.

“Thank you.” Hannibal answered with a smile and took Will’s hand before walking into the room.

Abigail was sitting upright in the bed but leaned back on some pillows.

“Hello Abigail, I’m Spacial Agent Will Graham and this is Dr. Hannibal Lecter.” Will said when Abigail turned her head towards the door. “Do you remember us?” Will asked.

Abigail frowned for a moment as she looked at them before she answered. “I remember. You were both in the kitchen that day. You shot my father.”

“Yes.” Will answered.

“Thank you for saving my life. And for keeping me company here.” Abigail said.

“You heard us read to you?” Will asked surprised.

“Not just that.” Abigail answered and turned her head so she looked directly at Hannibal. “I heard you two talking and I recognized your voice. You’re the one who called the house. You talked to my dad before he killed my mom. Before he cut my throat. What did you say to him?”

“A simply conversation, ascertaining if he was home for an interview.” Hannibal answered smoothly, his face not betraying any of his emotions.

“Really?” Abigail asked, her eyebrows raised in question. It was clear that she didn’t believe a word of what he was saying.

“No.” Hannibal answered with a small impressed smirk. “I called to warn him that Will was coming for him.”

Will’s head snapped to Hannibal so fast that he got a little dizzy. “Just like that? No games? You’re just gonna come right out and tell her the truth?” Will asked doubtfully.

“Abigail seems like a rather smart girl, don’t you think Will? She would have figured out the truth sooner rather than later anyway, so there’s no reason to lie to her.” Hannibal answered.

“Why did you tell?” Abigail asked, seemly undisturbed by the revelation.

“I was curious what would happen.” Hannibal answered with a shrug.

“Are you going to kill me?” Abigail asked.

“No.” Will was the one who answered this time.

“Why not? How can you be sure that I won’t tell the police?” Abigail asked and turned to look at Will.

“We can’t but we care about you and besides, we’re not the only ones here with a secret, are we Abigail?” Will answered.

“I don’t know what yo-“

“Now Abigail, please don’t lie. We told you the truth, the least you could do is show us the same curtesy.” Hannibal interrupted

Abigail stared at Hannibal for a moment before she spoke. “Alright. I helped him. I was the one who met the girls. Talked to them. Laughed and joked with them. I was the one who found out where the lived, where they were going, when they would be alone. I couldn’t say no to him. It was them or me.”

“But that’s not the only thing, is it Abigail?” Will asked.

“No.” Abigail answered. “This was my father’s work. It was him who killed the girls but I didn’t hate it. I didn’t feel disgusted by it. I was jealous of him. I wanted to be the one who killed them.”

“Thank you for being honest with us, Abigail.” Hannibal said with a pleased smile.

“It doesn’t really matter anyway. My father killed girls at all the schools I applied at so there’s gonna be evidence that show that I was there too when he chose them.” Abigail said with a defeated sigh.

“Don’t worry. We’re going to help you with that, Abigail” Will said with a devilish smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read! I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
